Insanity Prelude
by Black Jackal
Summary: Albedo after the Miltian Conflict. One two, my blood spills for you. Three four, drop to the floor. Five six, your necks will twist. Seven eight, I’ll shatter your brains. Nine ten, your both dead. Dark and edgy with a hint of Kirshwasser fetish. ALBEDO
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**To any Star Ocean fans this is not about Luther, I already wrote a fic about him, this is about one of the most psychotic villains in the history of video gaming. So we had evil slaughtering Kefka who became god, uber-over-rated Sephiroth who if I insult will lead to my untimely demise, but I do it anyway, he's am over-rated mama's boy dreams of f-ing jenova, or what about Kuja, well they can kiss Albedo's ass, his ever regenerating ass. ON WITH THE FIC!!!**

Insanity Prelude

Chapter 1

Awakening

The two guards looked at the white haired boy. He was sleeping. They had just taken off from Miltia that had just disappeared in a space-time anomaly. They guards asked the Sellers on a walky-talky what to do with the boy. Sellers said to kill the boy. The two guards took aim and fired. A few shots and they just thought he was done, but the boy stirred. Like a bear awaking to a hostile presence. They boy took notice of the numerous holes in his body. He laughed. "Heh heh heh, tried to kill me huh. I bet it didn't wo-ork." He said in a playful manner. Like a game. Seeing the two guards cower in fear as they shot him some more was a game. "One two, my blood spills for you. Three four, drop to the floor. Five six, your necks will twist. Seven eight, I'll shatter your brains. Nine ten, your both dead." He shot out a purple wave completely destroying the heads of the two guards. They were dead, and no one knew or cared. "I wonder what else is around here." The white haired murderer started to explore.

"How, everything. The Zohar, Omega, even the prototype 100 series realian with the y-data got away thanks to Joachim. What do we do now Margulis?" Sellers said. His legs had been bandaged, he isn't going to walk anytime soon.

"Just calm down. We still have five of the twelve temples of Anima, the others are most likely in Vector's hands though. And surely the Kirshwassers have some use." Margulis said trying to calm down the now frantic sellers.

"Kirshwassers are as useless. Why I say chuck them off-board. I bet we could use the space." Sellers couldn't handle how much they lost in the conflict. The Zohar, one item to him meant the universe. However they were interrupted by a white-haired boy entering the room. "Who is this boy?" Sellers didn't want to put up with much more.

"Didn't you order the guards to kill a boy earlier?" Margulis added.

"Oh, so you're the man that ordered those guards to kill me." He said wearing a deadly smile. "Would you like to die like those idiots did?" He walked forward, his contamination glowing in an aura.

"Well, you must be one of Dmitri's designer children, or URTV." Sellers said.

"How do you know my bustard of a father?" He said forgetting his previous blood lust. Sellers shared what he knew about the experiments. However Albedo became board. A smile curled on Sellers face.

"Margulis, take are young guest to the room with the Kirshwassers." Margulis complied.

"What is your name?" Margulis asked.

"Albedo…" The white haired boy answered.

Five minutes later they were before the storage room. Margulis opened the door. Albedo stepped inside. Inside, it was a bunch of girls. A took him some time, to realize they all had the same face, a face borrowed from someone he'll never forget. He laughed. " Heh heh, they all look like her. All of them. A tapestry of faux flesh and a borrowed visage. Repulsively similar. Oh, what could you possibly want, with these disgusting dolls?" He asked Margulis. Margulis stated, that no one had any use for them. They would all be given to him, for a favor they will tell him later. Albedo agreed. All the Kirshwassers, who no one cared about were his. He ogled at them. And they all stared back. "Oh, how disturbing. Looking at you all, I just want to hurl. But, you're all so sickeningly beautiful. So like her, you all look so like dear dead Sakura." All the girls looked in horror, in fear, but dear need to their new master. Someone needed to love them, even if it was twisted love.

**For those who don't know, Sakura died saving Albedo from u-do, one reason for his kirshwasser fetish. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure

**Another Chapter, NOW!!! Nothing else to say………**

Insanity Prelude

Chapter 2

Pleasure

It hadn't been long since they met their new master. He just sat their, staring with deep purple eyes, constantly mocking them, but acknowledging them. Finally, one got up the courage to go up to him and ask. "What are you going to do to us." Albedo smiled.

"Whatever I want to do with you all. I can make you do the dishes, or I could burn you all for firewood, or maybe something more pleasurable." The girl to a step back. Fearing what thoughts could be going threw the child's mind. As he smiled at all of them. "Oh how fowl and tempting the flesh is don't you think. Oh how a simple coalition of dead cells can make such a provocative mantel. Tell me, what do you think of flesh." The girl was too afraid to say anything. She was silent. "Tell me what you think you bitch." He hit her and she fell. "Well, what do you think." She had to answer.

"It's squishy." She couldn't think of anything else. Albedo stared and laughed. Squishy. A word so child-like coming from these pseudo-children, these imitators who are so good at imitating. He just laughed.

"Squishy, squishy, heh heh heh." The Kirshwassers just stared at the crazed boy.

Eventually Margulis returned. "Having fun?"

"Oh, theirs lots of fun to be had with these dolls who call themselves human."

"Sellers want's to talk to you."

"Oh does he. As long as I have my dolls here when were done talking I don't mind." Margulis nodded as he stared at the lunatic with his interesting choice of words. The two left, and all the Kirshwassers went to the side of the lone girl who ventured to their new master. Her heart was racing.

"So, what do you want old man?" Sellers wondered if he was really that old, but dismissed it.

"What do you desire boy?" Albedo knew what he wanted more then anything.

"To link with U-DO, I want Rubedo to see me link with U-DO."

"You can link with U-DO, but to do that you would need the Zohar. You can link directly with U-DO with the Zohar." Albedo's eyes widened. "But it's on Miltia which has just disappeared with the Zohar.

"So bring it back, bring it back now."

"We can't. To do so we need the Y-data, and to get that we need the peach of Joachim's labor. A prototype 100 series realian that bears the same face as Sakura. Find her, find the Y-data, find the Zohar, link with U-DO." Albedo was beside himself. It all seemed so easy and ironic. He looks for the faux Sakura to get to U-DO. "Will you help us." Albedo nodded. Sellers dismissed him as Albedo went back to his Kirshwassers.

"Sellers, why do we need his help?" Margulis asked.

"I have worked with Dmitri before and if we follow his children we'll find him who could prove useful." Margulis didn't like Albedo. He decided to go consult with Heinlein.

Back in the cargo room Albedo entered the room. "Oh my dolls have stayed. Guess what, I'm going to link with U-DO. Oh how beautiful we will be compared to your ugly faces. I know, I'll give you all to Rubedo. A bunch of mannequins with her face. He'll absolutely hate me and all of you. Why he might hate me so much he'll try and kill me." All the girls stared as their master started towards them with a malicious grin on his face. He wanted them all, and they all wanted his acknowledgement.

**Oh, poor kirshwassers, having to deal with Albedo. This is one of my darker fics. Well Please review.**


End file.
